The Plan
by Luna C. Starque
Summary: Wendy wonders whether her upcoming marriage to Stan will interfere with her education, Kenny and Bebe act like the teenagers they are. Warning: SICKLY SWEETNESS AHEAD!


_A/N: The setting in this is based on a place my friends and I hang out at after school. It's known as "The Cave" and is actually the threshold to a storage room. In the beginning of the year, the actual room was The Cave, but the construction men kicked us out and put a door on it. Eh well. Anyways, I'd better warn you: SICKLY SWEETNESS AHEAD. Hope you like it!_

Wendy leaned back against the wall, sandwiching her boyfriend between it and herself, and resting in the security of Stan's embrace. His arms closed around her middle as she nestled herself in the welcoming folds of his jacket. "I love you, Stan," she sighed. She felt him gulp. He'd stopped throwing up whenever she tried to kiss him, but he'd retained the habit of gulping whenever his nerves got to him. It was endearing, really, for Wendy to see that after all these years she could still produce this kind of reaction in him. She figured it meant that his feelings for her had never diminished.

"I love you, too, Wendy," he said. Wendy sighed again contentedly as she laid her head on Stan's chest.

They were in an alcove at the side of the school, a shady space between the wall and the descending stairs. Anyone coming to the end of the hall and looking left would have seen them there, snuggled together, oblivious to the rest of the world.

"Aw, how cute!" interrupted Bebe, plopping herself down next to the couple. "You know, you guys should get married."

"Actually, Bebe," said Wendy with a smile.

Bebe gasped. "Omygod! Ohmygod ohmygod ohymygodYou _are! _Stan, you proposed?!"

"Yeah," said a sheepish Stan before tenderly kissing Wendy's cheek. "Wendy's the only one for me, she always has been."

"That's so sweet."

"Mmmhmm," agreed Wendy. grabbing Stan's hand and playing absently with his fingers. "We're getting married after we graduate." She beamed.

Bebe looked confused. "But I thought you said you weren't marrying anyone until you got out of college?"

"Yeah, well, when you meet someone like Stan, all your plans sort of go on hold. I know it's corny, but I think Stan was my ultimate plan." The young woman smiled as sheepishly as her fiancee had.

Her blonde friend giggled. "Stan the Plan."

Wendy and Stan rolled their eyes.

"You know," continued Bebe, "I can't wait until you guys have a baby. It'd be so cute. Hey, can I be the godmother?"

"Sure, Bebe," said Stan.

The blonde smiled happily. "Oh, good. You guys'll make such a cute baby!"

Wendy and Stan exchanged half amused, half embarrassed glances. That Bebe was thinking about them "making babies" was somewhat disconcerting.

"What's this I heard about making babies?" asked Kenny, ambling up to the group and promptly uprooting Bebe from her seat beside the couple.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing, Kenny?! Kenny-- ah!" Bebe's annoyance turned to coquettish submission as Kenny sat down in her former seat and pulled her into his lap. Stan and Wendy watched as Kenny chuckled. "See, that wasn't so bad," he murmured to the girl. "Not so annoyed now, are you?" he whispered close to her ear.

"Hmmph." Bebe was frowning, but her eyes were twinkling with laughter.

"So," said Kenny, turning to Stan and Wendy, "Am I to understand that there's going to be a little Stan on the way?"

"What? No way, dude! I couldn't do that to Wendy!"

Wendy nodded. "We're waiting until we get married and finish college."

"You're getting married? That's great!" Kenny exclaimed. "You know, the whole life commitment and partnership thing. It's really cool you guys love each other that much." This gained elated smiles from the couple. Wendy was glad to know people were so supportive and optimistic about her marriage to Stan. "However," continued Kenny, "there is something to be said for being able to fuck anyone and everyone." He hugged Bebe to him, asking her, "Right, Bebe?" before mischievously licking her neck.

A chorus of "Ew!"'s was emitted from the two girls, but only Wendy's was sincere. Bebe, who wore a slightly smug look on her face and was chuckling, seemed proud to be seen with the infamous Kenny McCormick.

"Dude, Kenny, could you save it for the bedroom?" asked a disgusted Stan. Bebe had collapsed into a heap of giggles in Kenny's arms, which quickly turned to screeches as Kenny began to tickle her. "Stop it!" she gasped, tears dripping down her cheeks as she writhed on the ground, laughing uncontrollably.

Kenny smiled at Stan and Wendy and quirked his eyebrow suggestively as he stopped tickling Bebe, asking her, "What do ya say, Bebe? Should we take it to the bedroom?"

Bebe sat up, shaking her hair out of her face, a little red in the cheeks, but smiling appreciatively. "You pervert."

As the pair of blondes left, Wendy crawled out of Stan's lap, choosing instead to sit beside him. Stan looked a little hurt as he said, "Come back!" and gestured to his lap.

His black-haired girlfriend smiled at him. "Much as I love sitting in your lap, Stan, I'd rather sit here. That way I can look at you for as long as I want without getting a sore neck." In response, Stan kissed her.

When he pulled away, Wendy asked him, "So do you agree with Bebe?"

Stan looked thoughtful. "Well...I guess Kenny's pretty good looking, but I'm not really into guys," he joked.

Wendy snorted. "Not about Kenny. I mean do you agree that we'd have a cute baby?"

"Well, yeah, if it looked like you."

Wendy put her head on Stan's shoulder. "Did I already tell you I love you?"

Stan smiled as their lips met once more. "It's getting dark," he said. "I'd better get you home."

As they left, Wendy reflected on the events of the last moments of the afternoon. Bebe had remembered Wendy's oldest conviction, to put her career before her love life, and Wendy hadn't even thought about it when Stan had asked her. All of a sudden she was a little doubtful. _What about school? _she thought to herself. _What if I _do _have a kid before I graduate? Did I make the wrong choice? _She looked at Stan, and caught him staring back solicitously. "Are you okay? You look worried," he said. And in that moment, looking into Stan's eyes, all Wendy's doubts disappeared. She kissed him one last time.

"Never been better," she said.


End file.
